


wet

by ai_1026



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: I think?, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_1026/pseuds/ai_1026
Summary: prompt: soobin rubs his shoe against yeonjun's cock while they have a full bladder, yeonjun pisses himselffor #FLUSHTXT
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	wet

**Author's Note:**

> the following is a work of fiction. if you are uncomfortable with these kinds of work, please leave. thank you.
> 
> this is also my first work so i'm still learning stuffs.

“ahh-” yeonjun whimpered. 

the five of them were eating together when soobin started rubbing his shoe on yeonjun’s cock under the table.

“is something wrong, hyung?” taehyun asked. “ah- no, i just- uhh- need to go to the bathroom?” yeonjun replied. “why do you sound so unsure?” soobin asked.

“uhh-”

“do you need to go now? maybe you can wait after dinner before you go? we rarely eat together these days,” soobin said with a smile, but yeonjun knows that there's a threat behind it.

“o-okay.”

they continued eating while soobin also continued tormenting the older. by the time they were about to finish eating, yeonjun was already flushed pink.

yeonjun whimpered again, causing the three younger members, who by now had a vague idea of what's happening, to quickly finish their food and leave the two in the dining area. 

“hmmm… jjunie hyung can't be quiet, can't he?” soobin said.

with them being alone, yeonjun’s whimpers turned into soft moans.

“ah-ahh b-binnie...”

“hmm? is hyung enjoying this?”

“ah, wait- wait.”

despite yeonjun’s plea, soobin continued what he was doing.

“i-i’m gonna-”

then with a louder moan, yeonjun cums in his pants. despite this, soobin still continued rubbing his shoe on yeonjun’s cock.

“n-no too much, too much” yeonjun whimpered. “binnie-binnie please… a-ahh it’s coming…”

“are you cumming again?”

yeonjun babbled incoherently before moaning loudly and wetting his pants.

"aww poor hyungie… did you wet yourself?”

“y-yes…”

“should we go to the bathroom now?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you like it. if you guys have any idea or prompt you want me to write, my twt and cc are linked below. i would gladly appreciate and try my best to write it well. thank you!
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ai_1026)   
>  [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/ai_1026)


End file.
